Renesme's Story
by Cullen's Love-x
Summary: Renesme Lives with Renee Untill she is 17. This is when she the not knowing of her parents pushes her to the limit & she decides to live with Charlie in Forks! This is the age when all her vampire traits are starting to sink in. Did not read Breaking Dawn


**Little Summary:**

**Renesme just turned 17 & is now immortal! Although she doesn't know it. She's living with her Grandmother Renee & step-Grandfather Phil. With all hope gone trying to fit in with the "clicks" in high school at Jacksonville, and with all the determination in the world to find her mothers REAL story, she makes the decision to stay with Grandpa Charlie in Forks for the rest of the year.**

**I know the summary sounds boring but if you're in love with the Twilight series then I think you'll really like this! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

Laughter. An absolutely uncontrollable, unchangeable, feeling. Once you've experienced it, you never forget how it goes. If something humors you, there is absolutely know was to keep it locked inside of you. No matter what, it over comes your face in every way. Your forehead grows creases; your eyes squint, your nose scrunches, and your cheeks expand and contract rapidly, your mouth bursts open with crazy spurts of menacing noise.

I know all this because apparently here in the hot, sunny, dry, Florida, I'm what you call a freak…

Laughter does overcome me much. But I see it directed toward me every day, so I never forget how it goes.

Hey I'm Renesme Cullen and I'm different. Not just because of the mash up of my name either. I've lived in Jacksonville Florida for 16 of my 17 years and I'm a camouflage to the refrigerator, paler than a ghost. I also never get much sleep so I have bluish-black trails below my eyes. My eyes are a deep, mesmerizing, warm, chocolate brown. They're wide and innocent. Grandma Renee, (who I'll introduce you to later) says that they're exactly like my mother's. As are many of my detailed features. My heart shaped face, my long, soft curled hair, my full luscious lips. All my mother's… I hate them. I think they're why people pointed, stared, whispered, and judged my every graceful move.

I didn't know my mother at all besides the 11 months she and I shared, but if what Grandma Renee says is so, then she must have went through all that I am.

My Grandma told me this stupid, hate filled, story that my mother was killed by a terrace attack while on a visit to Seattle. She apparently died at the young age of 18. Just one month away from her 19th birthday. I HATE that story. Every word of it never seemed right to me. Actually I KNEW that it wasn't right, despite all the gossip of it Grandma Renee told me about it, and how the press got into it; it was just plain false! My mother disappointedly interested me too much for it to that to be her "tragic" ending. Don't get me wrong that does sound pretty tragic and all but not something I'd expected from someone who gave birth to someone as different as me. Leaving me, 5'2, slim, with an expressionless face that had an exception to my curious eyes that usually gave me away. I had to either find her or learn more about her that Renee fed me.

So that's one half of me. My other half is what really gave the "nickname" Freak.

This irrevocably gorgeous man who was madly in love with my mother, made up the rest of my paleness, my oddly colored reddish-brown hair, the gold flecks in my chocolate eyes, (that irregularly smolder form time to time) my gracefulness, my high cheek bones and flat nose. This was my, as the high school public called it, freaky side.

Everything was going great in grade school. I had friends, but when clicks settled in, I was my own. The "pretty and quiet" girl who sat alone was my stereotype.

Oddly, I have very acute senses, my hearing; I can hear anything said about me, even when I'm not meant too. My eyesight; sometimes, I swear I can see peoples pulses increase or decrease depending on their emotion. My taste; I don't find very many foods appetizing, and when I really hate a taste, it violently repulses me. For a normal person, kind of like eating dirt. My Smelling; I can usually smell a persons specific sent and recognize them with it. See? I am a weirdo. But if I told people that I would be the **weirdest** one.

My mother, as you know was killed, and my father, Edward Cullen, mysteriously disappeared after he learned he'd gotten Bella pregnant with me. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. What an idiotic fool! Leaving us like that! Never ever letting me feel his presence! But maybe if I did even for a second, it could have been one of my rare moments of laughter. Purely of joy!

The only family I've known is from my mother's side. My Grandma Renee, Step-grandfather Phil, And Grandpa Charlie. I lived with my erratic Grandma Renee for 16 years and 11 months (I turned exactly 17 today). She is fun! The exact kind of mother the biggest click's leader, Stephanie should have. But at least she lived with both of her parents. Instead of with her Grandma. That's why she fits in so well. She knows who she is and where she is from. Even if she has many rules in her household, I'm still jealous.

Phil's .. nice. Charlie on the other hand, he's just the best. When I'm with hi I never want to forget the over-coming happiness that fills me. For some reason he reminds me of mom. Renee always said that most of the time she was quiet, responsible, opinionated, and understanding. How could someone as interesting as that have died in an attack? Well maybe I was just so interested because it took so long to gather that information on her from Renee and photos. When I'd mention her Renee's enthusiasm would turn off, Phil would give me well, less compassionate looks, and after a couple of sentences of her, Renee would break down. She'd cry and recover for 6 days! But when I became curious and bold enough to ask about my father everyone's bubble around them would tense immensely. Almost like it was going to pop. He was why mom became lifeless and died in Seattle. We were ashamed of him not to be a better person. I was also ashamed too when I thought of him. But of myself. I couldn't figure out why he would lure her to Seattle the way he did after 11 months of silence. From Renee's description of their relationship, I'd imagined it stronger than a magnetic pull. He apparently **was** protective. I just needed to find him. To feel his presences over and over again. To assure myself that he was out there and he wasn't a bad person! To explain to my mother's family that we shouldn't be ashamed of him. All these things bring me to my decision, to leave Jacksonville and stay in Forks with lovable Charlie, where it all started.

The only 2 things that held me back were Renee, how I would miss her, and what time of the year it was, March. The rainiest periods of time in Forks were in spring. And there, wasn't as pleasant as here. Cold, wet, and bitter, I don't like those aspects. But there were more pros than cons and they were all pushing me out of here!

Now all I needed was a way to tell Renee me decision.

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1! Please Review and tell me what you thought of it !**


End file.
